Talk:Kayle/@comment-5763148-20130427122307/@comment-5606883-20130502065142
I'm probably one of maybe 5 people on this wikia who still go Hybrid Kayle but... screw it lol Hybrid Kayle is still good dammit =P I think Hybrid Kayle is even better now with her recent Q damage amp. nerf, actually. Before that, AD Kayle was great b/c of the 10% damage amp. on her Crits. late game (devistating with an IE, BT, PD build). And AP Kayle was great pre-nerf b/c the damage amp. made up for her decreased AD so she was able to build AP and still do damage with her autoattacks early game in her lane. But now that her damage amp. is gone, I think Hybrid Kayle is stronger now. (Don't get me wrong, AD Kayle and AP Kayle are both still viable builds, I'm not saying otherwise.) Now, with the damage amp. gone, Kayle is no longer a huge threat early game. Now she is a late-game hyper carry. AP and AD Kayle both have strengths and weaknesses early game; AD: Higher DPS, easier last hitting. Sacrifices sustain, burst damage, and is more costly. AP: Higher burst damage, increased sustain, costs less to get alot AP (Bwand=40 AP, Pickaxe = 25 AD), more viable items for Kayle to get CDR. Sacrifices DPS, early-game dueling potency, can lead to mana problems with her Q-E combo if no careful. With Hybrid Kayle, you get increased sustain in lane b/c of the AP buff to your heal, and now your Q burst/poke is even more evil to the enemy laner. And with the AD, you get much higher DPS (which is very important in 90% of solotop-matchups) and you'll still do TONS OF DAMAGE with her autoattacks even when her E is on Cooldown. So, Hybrid Kayle gives you both advantages early game (granted, less effective than pure AD or pure AP...but thats kinda the definition of "hybrid") and it is harder to itemize against her mixed damage late game unless they build both AP and AD which means they can't build damage items. However, Hybrid Kayle is difficult b/c its expensive so you either need to know how to correctly play aggressivly (harder now with her Q nerf) or you need to be very good at CSing so you can get your items. And if you get behind early game, its harder to catch up late game. My average Hybrid core build: (start) Flask + HP/Mana pots + ward Get Stinger+boots or Berserker Greaves if you can't afford Stinger (build into Nashor's Tooth) Vamp Sceptor (build into BT if you are ahead, or build into a BotRK if AD is needed and you're not fed/ahead.) Zypher (Tenacity is -great- on Kayle b/c she is most effective when kiting with her Q+E combo, so CC reduction is great) (Total: Berserker Greaves, Nashor's, BT/BotRK, Zypher) +2 situational items. You build a varity of things here... * If you need defense then get a Frozen Mallet, Guardian Angel, Hexdrinker/Maw, or Randuins. * If your team lacks consistant AD damage (like if your ADC is behind, or if you don't have an ADC, ect.) then an IE is GREAT b/c of her high Attack Speed from this build, so the crits will be pouring out... also, a second Bloodthirster is never wasted on Kayle, but a Last Whisper is also good for this scenario. * If your team lacks AP damage, a Liandry's Torment is great on Kayle along with most other items on a typical AP Kayle build (Deathcap, Zhonya, ect.) * If you're confused with what to build or you don't know which would be more effective in a specific team comp. or against an enemy team's build- then Hybrid items can not fail you! Get a Hextech Gunblade and Guinsoo's Rageblade ^.^